


Some Things Don't Require Words

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Kink Meme, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro tries to gloat about beating Ko Yeongha, but he doesn't understand him, so they use their bodies to do the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Don't Require Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hikago kink meme. Prompt: Yashiro/Yeong-Ha - getting what's coming to him

**Some Things Don't Require Words**

Ko Yeong-ha has always ignored Yashiro, a fact that was utterly infuriating. The Korean pro paid Shindou plenty of attention, and to a lesser extent, Touya as well, but he had not once even acknowledged Yashiro. At first, Yashiro felt that his Go wasn’t strong enough to respond, much as he had felt unable to reply to Touya the night before the Hokuto Cup.

But Yashiro wasn’t the fifteen year old kid he’d been then, and this time, he wasn’t going to be ignored.

It was another international tournament that brought Yeong-ha back to Japan, and even before he’d actually arrived, Yashiro was ready for him.

They met in the fifth round, Yashiro all bluster and hot fury, taking Yeong-ha completely by surprise. He’d thought the other young pros were inconsequential outside of Shindou and Touya. So when the recklessly brilliant boy with ridiculously silver hair brought him to the edges of his ability and then pushed him beyond such things as limits, he was completely taken off guard.

Yeong-ha lost by two moku.

When the ceremonies were finished and Yeong-ha was getting ready to turn in for the night, he had an early flight, after all, he was shocked to find the boy from earlier – Yashiro, he recalled now, having had reason this time to remember his name – leaning against his hotel room door with a smirk on his face.

“How was it? I’m not just some guy you can ignore anymore,” Yashiro said, in Japanese. Unfortunately, Ko Yeong-ha didn’t understand a word of it, and simply stared at the smug look on the boy’s face.

“Did you want something, Yashiro?” Yashiro, of course, could only understand his own name, and his smug grin slipped a little, replaced by no small amount of frustration.

“You can’t understand me,” he said inanely.

“Right,” Yeong-ha replied, not knowing what was said, but thinking he understood anyway. “Then I guess words are pointless.” He took a moment to enjoy the shocked look on Yashiro’s face as he invaded his personal space. Some things don’t require words.

“What the-“ Yashiro yelped, but Yeong-ha shut him up with a searing kiss that did the talking for him.

For a moment, Yashiro just stood there in shocked silence. But then he was kissing Yeong-ha back with an intensity that didn’t need any explanation, Yashiro’s tongue practically wrapping all the way around Yeong-ha’s as if he would devour it whole.

Yeong-ha fumbled for the door, not wanting to take the time to peel himself away from the body currently trying to touch every part of him all at once, and they stumbled inside, barely getting the door closed and not even bothering to make it to the bed. Yashiro dropped to his knees and tugged at Yeong-ha’s pants, just getting them undone enough that he could pull out the Korean pro’s cock and deep throat it in earnest.

Yeong-ha’s hands twisted in that silver hair, encouraging whatever Yashiro was willing to do, idly wondering if all Japanese pros were this forceful. It was something he could learn to live with. Yashiro sucked him hard and fast, and within minutes, he was coming with a groan that brought that smirk back to the other boy’s glistening lips.

Yeong-ha pulled him up and kissed him hard before sticking his hand down the other boy’s pants, jerking him off roughly until he came right there in his pants.

There wasn’t anything to say, and neither of them would have understood the other, anyway, so they simply shared matching grins before Yashiro walked out.

Ko Yeong-ha got himself ready for bed – he had to get what little sleep he could before his flight – and he wondered how much a Japanese tutor would cost him back home.


End file.
